User talk:DemonPastas
Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 16:52, August 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: ...that's my signature, man. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 20:41, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Why did one of the moderators delete my creepypasta, The Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Incident? :It violates the Spinoff/Blacklisted subject rule. Lately this wiki has received a lot of fan fiction about Five Nights at Freddy's and unfortunately we aren't accepting them at the moment. You can do a Spinoff Appeal, but don't reupload it until you have approval.EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:26, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, I appreciate your help. How can I do a Spinoff Appeal and what do you think of the Callum and Michael creepypastas? Imperfect Superhero Yeah, the story was deleted before I was able to read your response, what were you trying to tell me about it? Hank412 (talk) 17:48, October 1, 2014 (UTL) There's this creepypasta called Superman: No More Heroes. That uses characters from the DC Universe, yet mine does too and it got deleted. An explanation would be most appreaciated. Very simple explanation. So simple that if you had read that pasta, you'd know it's a lost episode creepypasta, not a fanfiction like yours. Not to mention that it attempts to be, well, CREEPY. Your story, however, suffers from more problems then that. As i said before, the story makes it very clear how little you actually know about the source material, which makes the story bad on another level. The story failed as a superhero story as well as failing as a creepypasta. Hank412 (talk) 18:13, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Alright I guess. You see, I really wanted to create a story involving superheroes, especially ones from DC. I was just hoping that this one would work. Maybe if I turned it into a lost episode creepypasta, it would become slightly better. What do you think? NOPE. Lost episode pastas are forbidden. even so, ignorance of the subject you're writing about reduces its effectiveness. Hank412 (talk) 18:33, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Damnit. Oh well... Out of curiousity, why did you guys ban them? :Lost Episode pastas were banned due to their typically cliched/cookie-cutter nature. We were receiving stories that were almost identical to each other (Only with different shows) in plot. (Found a weird tape in a store/eBay, vender is unnecessarily creepy, intro music plays distorted, characters have bloody eyes, I'll never watch _______ again.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:40, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :That's a damn good point. Here's an idea though. Perhaps there could be some type of poll depicting who is the better author. Whoever gets the most votes is able to write these type of stories. What do you think? ::Those polls are likely to be flooded by users socking votes because they want to post their Lost Episode pastas here. In all honesty, it's easier to allow the spin pasta wiki to accept these stories as opposed to voting people in. We do have a Spinoff Appeal for stories that are above quality, but generally those are few and far between. (I've reviewed ten to fifteen and only one was really up to quality standards). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:48, October 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright then. Listen, I really need some extra advice. Do you reckon there is any way to make this story any better? Warning! Unfinished Page Please don't contribute unfinished pages. We get a lot of these, and almost none of them are EVER finished in a timely manner. Your unfinished page has been deleted. I'd suggest you post unfinished pages on your own computer in a notepad or other text document, or if it isn't your own computer that you're using, to save the text on Pastebin so you can access it later. Posting an unfinished page again will result in a block. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 12:35, November 7, 2015 (UTC)